


To Catch a Thief

by TheRainbowFox



Series: Thirteenth Doctor Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Awkward Tension, Chance Meetings, Charity Auctions, Flirting, Formalwear, Gen, Heist, Humor, Police, Prompt Fic, Secret Identity, Slow Dancing, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowFox/pseuds/TheRainbowFox
Summary: AU - Agent Yasmin Khan is set with the task of catching the illusive thief known only as the Doctor. Set up in a charity Gala, she meets the enigmatic Doctor Jane Smith, esteemed host. However, after being caught in close quarters, the situation quickly unravels to leave Yaz in the lurch. What happens when she comes face to face with the woman she is supposed to capture?





	To Catch a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I missed the third fanzine prompt, but I'm back for the fourth!  
> Kind of gutted I already went off on a suit tangent but at least I can work in a quick AU for this one  
> I've been rewatching Carmen Sandiego on Netflix, and it birthed this
> 
> Which got out of word-count-hand very quickly...  
> Sorry not sorry!

_Agent Khan, your task is to reprimand the illusive master thief known only as The Doctor. Given her recent activity, we suspect she will be attending the Charity Gala held for a variety of children’s hospitals. It is to be located in Demontfort Hall. There are a number of items that could be of interest, either those to be auctioned off or those in the Hall itself. We cannot be sure of her intended target, and thus you must be vigilant at all times for suspicious activity. You shall be escorted by several officers, however, the night shall remain yours. If capture runs a risk of disruption, then the Agency shall accept any information with regards to further activity._

__We await your results._ _

__

The briefing had been a week ago, and it was the only thing that had been on her mind since. The Agency had taken her to a very high profile seamstress in order to prepare her gown for the gala, but Yasmin refused such an outfit. Instead, she found herself at a tailors in the middle of London, a tape against the outside of her leg as she stood to get measured up for the event.

“So, Miss, whereabouts are you headed with such a need for formal wear?”

Small talk during fittings was always awkward, but Yaz found it easy enough to talk to the diminutive brunette beside her.

“Just a charity gala. I’m…one of the volunteers, and they expect you to be dressed for the occasion. Rather looking forward to it actually.”

It was only half a lie. Despite it being a highly prominent business arrangement, Yaz was genuinely looking forward to being placed in such a high class event. Although, she started to feel the job-related nerves kick in soon after she spoke. The tailor hummed in approval, moving the tape measure around her hips and taking a note of the measurement on a piece of paper.

 

“Have you thought any more about the style you want? I mean, do you have a specific dress code you need to adhere to?”

“Standard black tie event. Nothing specific other than that, thankfully. So, I think I’ll just go with the second option you gave me, it should go down well.”

 

Once the measurements were complete, Yaz shuffled back into her regular clothes, glad to no longer be so exposed. She felt silly, being self-conscious, considering the tailor had probably seen a veritable amount of people in her career. She was thankful, too, that it was a female specific tailor. Helped her feel a little more secure. Brown eyes watched the brunette tuck the paper inside her trouser pocket, the pen sliding into the small one on her shirt front.

“Okay then, Miss, your suit should be ready in the next week. We will phone you to arrange a final fitting, and then you should be all set for your event at the end of the month.”

The two women shook hands, before Yaz left the small store. She was unprepared for the long trip back to Sheffield, but at least she was prepared for the coming task. The Agency had finally given her a big case, the biggest in the current roster, and she was determined to make it a success. As she made her way down the busy London street, she thought back to the vague profile her superiors had given her of the mysteriously named Doctor.

 

__From what we have ascertained from CCTV and vague witness accounts, you will be on the look out for a woman in her mid to late thirties. Recent knowledge suggests she had blonde, chin length hair. Other than that, she is appears to be quick on her feet and possesses enough tools to crack the most secure of locations without leaving a trace. She is also linked to strange circular motifs, a calling card left at the scene of every heist._ _

 

It was hardly anything to go on. Considering the event she was about to attend, that description could fit any number of potential women there. She stood at the platform’s edge with a sigh, eyes scanning the area on instinct. London was surprisingly calm around lunch time, which meant getting a train back was simple. However, her attention was quickly drawn elsewhere. Standing several feet away, wrapped up in a light blue-grey coat, was a blonde woman. As Yaz found herself staring, the woman turned her head towards her and caught her eye. Neither of them moved, save for the blonde smiling her way. Broken out of her daze by the train announcement, Yaz turned her attention back to the railway track.

 

 _‘Not every blonde lady you see is gonna be her, get a grip._ ’

 

Chastising herself for working herself up, Yaz chanced a glance back across the platform. To her surprise, the woman was gone. Head turned to the opposite side of the station, and no sign of her there either. She ran one hand down the side of her face with a groan, incredibly glad that the train was soon pulling up. For the next week, she was going to bury herself under her work, and try to stop mentally accusing every woman that came within her line of sight.

* * *

 

“There, how does that feel?”

Yaz turned around on her heels, twisting around to get a look in the three mirrors that surrounded her. Her suit had finally come in, and it fit better than a glove. The white shirt did not strangle her, the pants fit flush against her hips, and the blazer nipped in gently at her waist. Combined with the tie, she was impressed with how good she actually looked.

“Honestly, better than I expected. Much better than the suits I’ve had to wear before now. I’ll fit right into this Gala. Thank you, Clara.”

Two hands came to slide down her arms, tugging at the jacket’s sleeves before testing the fit in various other places. Clara smiled with glee, hands now resting on her hips as she admired her handywork.

“No problem at all, it’s what I’m paid for. Hop on out and I’ll get this washed and pressed for you. Pick it up the day before your Gala. Oh, and if you’re ever back in London, tell me how it was. I always like to hear where our suits end up. Plus, it never hurts to scope out potential new business.”

Once the suit had been paid off, Yaz set off back to Sheffield once more. All she needed to do was one more trip to London, and then it was the big night. Over the week, she had tried to help the investigation turn up more information with regards to the Doctor, but they had found nothing. Several people with knowledge of ciphers had come in to try and crack whatever the circular patterns were, but none of them had any luck either. It was an entirely frustrating and pointless endeavour. All traces of the Doctor were so well hidden that it just spurred Yaz on more.

 

A warm breeze cut through the chatter of the platform as Yaz pondered the task ahead. She had been reading up about the Gala, in between her usual work, and had amassed a number of topics and people of interest to keep her busy for the duration of the evening. Her only concern was the dance, seeing as she had the equivalent of two left feet. Although, she hoped she would be able to avoid partaking, considering her objective. Out of reflective habit, she found herself watching the people around her again. A mother was talking to her two sons, both of them being awfully excited about the prospect of a train ride. One of the station conductors was standing besides a man in a wheelchair. A group of women chatted away about the theatre and their plans for the weekend.

However, her attention soon turned.

There, at a similar distance as the time before, stood a woman in a blue-grey coat. Yaz noticed the dark blue band running across the bottom, and the tails blowing in the wind. Normally, seeing someone at a train station would not be a bother, but something seemed off. Yaz felt it in her gut. She was taking a different train back, so the woman could not be on a schedule or commute. It was entirely possible it was a different person all together, but she turned once more and smiled at her, which made her certain it was the same one as before.

 

_‘Who is she?’_

 

Yaz found herself slowly moving on instinct, inching across the platform until a man collided into her side and knocked her off kilter.

“Oh, sorry, I’m so sorry love. I thought I was going to miss the train. Are you alright?”

She gave him a nod and a sympathetic smile, regaining her balance quickly. Brown eyes looked back over to where the woman was, to find her gone again. Same as before, there was no trace of her anywhere, her thoughts being blocked out by the squealing of train brakes. A twinge of anger caused her heartrate to spike as she made her way on to the train. Yaz sat in her seat and dropped her head into her hands, groaning. She was going mad, surely. Either that or work was really getting to her. Sure, the other possibility was that she was just noticing the other woman due to her attractive features. Yaz had to admit that much. But it all seemed too coincidental to be just that.

The ride home to Sheffield was filled with conflicting thoughts and sudden anxiety. Yaz began to dread the thought of her most influential mission.

* * *

 

The morning sun filtered in through half closed curtains, accompanied by the quiet sounds of her alarm. Yaz groaned, tugging her phone close and silencing the soft music. She was nowhere near prepared for the day, and night, ahead. Still, a car was coming for her in a few hours, and she had to be ready. She was thankful that she had the flat to herself. It meant she was able to avoid any questioning from her parents. Yaz had had a few compliments on her suit, at least, which was nice. Sliding out from underneath the warm duvet, she began the arduous task of her morning routine.

She washed, got into her uniform, packed an overnight bag and held the pressed suit up by the hanger as she stood outside the flats. Yaz tried her best to stifle a yawn as the black car slowly pulled up in front of her, the back passenger door opening to allow herself in. From inside, she saw one of her colleagues smiling at her.

 

“Mornin’ Yaz. Ready to go?”

Ryan made his way out of the car, opening the boot up and offering to take her bags. Yaz declined, sliding her back and suit into the back with the vague attempt at a smile back.

“Morning Ryan. And no, not really. Am I ever though?”

She felt a playful jab to her arm.

“Aww, come on. Look at you, on your big case. Don’t worry about a thing, me and the boys’ll have your back. Anyway, come on. Off to Leister!”

 

Sliding into the back seat of the car, Yaz strapped herself in and started to mentally prepare herself again. At least having Ryan on her side meant she felt safe. Although the Doctor was not known for causing any harm to people, she had never been confronted by authority figures before, meaning it was an unknown scenario for the Agency. She had been trained in self-defence, having been a police officer before being picked up for special assignments, but the doubt was creeping into her mind.

The journey was spent chatting idly with Ryan. They were good friends, outside work, but the job obviously left them with little time to see each other. Maybe once every couple of months they would go and have a drink together (non-alcoholic in her case), and talk about what they had been up to. Ryan had much more of a life than she did, by far, and the conversations often ended one sided. She just never really found the time to do anything or make friends. Something her parents often worried about but never really touched on these days. For her own sanity.

 

“Wonder who’s gonna be at this event. Definitely some high class people involved. Hey, Yaz, maybe you could try your luck with one of the staff there.”

“Oh, shut it Ryan.”

“Okay, okay, calm down. You know I’m just messing with you. Look, I know we’re working and all, but it can’t harm to do a _little_ socialising. You know I worry about you too. You’ll get cabin fever one day and nobody’s gonna be able to pick you up. Also, when was the last time you went on a date anyway?”

 

Yaz groaned, throwing her head back against the headrest as Ryan started to snicker under his breath. She loved him, truly, he was like a brother. But like a brother, he could be incredibly irritating and knew exactly what buttons to press to get a response out of her. Since he’d settled down properly with his girlfriend, Liss, he would often gently nudge her towards talking about her own love life. Which was very much non-existence. Not that she cared. Kind of.

 

“Look, I know you’re all loved up with Liss, but what does it matter? S’not like I even have time to…go out and meet people. Besides, I’m happy where I am.”

“Just saying, there might be a pretty lady there for you, is all. Anyway, we’ll be at the hotel soon. Don’t forget to meet us at the drop to get the gear, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember. Agency’ll follow our every move and every word we say.”

 

Turning her head towards the window, Yaz watched the world roll past her, blurring into one indistinguishable mass of colour. All she had to do was find this Doctor, and get her before she made off with more priceless objects. Or, spot her long enough to get an accurate description for a second attempt. Either way, she knew she would be focusing all of her attention of any blonde woman at the event. A thought that mildly terrified her.

* * *

 

“Agent Khan, do you copy?”

“Loud and clear.”

“Good. Continue on into the event. Relay your sightings. Keep your tie cam focused on any possible targets. And, above all else, act natural. We do not want to arouse suspicion or cause a scene.”

“Understood. Khan out.”

 

Yaz took in a deep breath to steady her nerves. Ryan and his fellow agents were scattered around the event already, marking up potential targets for her to get close to. It turned out there were only three people registered at the event matching the vague description of the Doctor, which made her job easier. With one final adjustment of her bow tie, the young agent placed her hand on the ornate wooden door and stepped inside the main hall. It was already bustling with life, men and women in some of the finest clothes she had seen. Some were more understated than others, flitting in and out of the social event like butterflies.

As she strode through the hall, one of the wait-staff approached her with a tray of sparkling wine, which she politely declined. There were four of them going about the rounds, each carrying a tray with up to twelve drinks at a time. Yaz kept her eyes focused, spotting Ryan and a few other people from the Agency getting into the swing of things. Realising that almost everyone was already lost in some form of conversation, she felt rather lonely and isolated. There was nowhere for her to slide in and make herself known, and nobody else in a similar position. That was, until she felt a gentle tap against her shoulder.

 

“So, how’re you finding the Gala so far?”

 

Turning around, Yaz saw a woman standing before her, offering the warmest smile she had seen. Her skin was dark, contrasted against the soft purple dress she wore, and her voice was thick with an accent she recognised as the one from home. A hand was extended out to her, which she gladly took and shook.

 

“A little overwhelming honestly, not used to big do’s like this. You from Sheffield too?”

“I always love coming to these events, makes my job as a nurse that much nicer. Jane throws the best one of the year, if I’m honest. And yes, love, I am. I’m Grace, it’s nice to see another local around here. I’m getting lost with all these fancy accents.”

 

Yaz paused for a moment, hearing the faint buzz of the receiver in her ear. The Agency was obviously checking up on the names she had just picked up on. However, her own curiosity was piqued.

“Sorry, who’s Jane? I haven’t been to this Gala before, if I’m honest, and I’m awful with names. Is she the one who organised this?”

Grace nodded, turning to point towards the podium that sat on top of the stage.

“Oh yes, of course. Jane Smith. Well, Doctor Jane Smith. She’s been hosting this Gala for the last three years. Wonderful lady, doctorate in education and medicine, she’s remarkably clever for her age. You may see her wandering about a bit. Can’t say I’ve noticed her yet, but she’s very easy to pick out of a crowd. Oh, sorry though love, my husband is waving me down. I’ll see you around. Have fun!”

As Grace left towards an older man in a tweed suit, Yaz let herself concentrate on the noises in her ear.

 

“Hmm…Grace O’Brien, early 50’s, works in the paediatrics department. Still running the name Jane Smith through the system. For someone with two supposed doctorates, she is hard to find. I’ll keep you posted.”

 

Yaz continued to walk around the hall, grabbing one of the passing canape’s on the way. She was headed towards the first blonde woman she saw; slightly shorter than herself, dressed in a simple black A-line dress. She was already chatting away to one of her  colleagues, which would make the approach easier. However, something caught her attention more. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted another mass of blonde hair. It belonged to a lady just taller than herself, and it was slightly curled, but one side was tucked behind her ear and let a decorated ear cuff show. Much like Yaz herself, she was dressed in a suit, although the back of her jacket was swallow-tailed and followed her eccentric movements.

She watched the woman for a moment, noticing her wide smile and soft features. The people she was talking to hung on her every word, laughing no sooner than she did, nor speaking until she had paused for breath. Her gaze was broken as words came into her ear again.

 

“Doctor Jane Smith. Mid-thirties. Esteemed host of the Gala, but not recorded as an attending party. She is known for doing a considerable amount of charity work for hospitals and their causes. Keep an eye on her, we can’t rule her out.”

 

Pressing her fingers against the side of the device in her ear, Yaz let out as quiet a whisper as she could muster.

 

“Why would a doctor use an alias…so…on the nose? Surely that would make her suspect number one? It can’t be.”

“Agent Khan, keep your wits about you. We cannot be too careful.”

 

With a sigh she dropped her hand to her side, eyes lifting up off the floor to see the woman standing before her. She jumped back slightly, heart pounding as she caught a glimpse of hazel-brown eyes and furrowed brows.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. Guess I’m not as loud as I thought I was. You alright? Kind of make a point to get to know everyone here, and you looked a little out of sorts. Doctor Jane Smith.”

The blonde, with hands in her jacket pockets, did a little bow and smiled towards Yaz on the upswing.

“Who might you be? Have to say, love the suit. Guess you could say…it suits you.”

Yaz felt her mouth drop slightly as heat began rushing to her face. Not a few seconds ago, she was talking with her superiors, and now the host of the event had just come up to her and…paid her a compliment? It was all too much to handle. Swallowing a gasp of air, she straightened herself out and attempted the best reply she could muster.

“Oh…no, I’m fine. And…th-thank you? I, uh, I’m Yasmin Khan. B-but my friend’s call me Yaz.”

Why she had dropped that modicum of information, she was unsure. Perhaps it was the quirky charm of the blonde kicking in, or she was still in panic mode.

“Hmm. Yaz, huh? Gonna call you Yaz, ‘cause we’re friends now. Anyway, glad you’re alright. Enjoy the evening, won’t you? The host’s duty never ends. See ya!”

And like that, she was gone again. Lost in a flurry of coat tails and boundless energy.

 

If it wasn’t for Ryan coming over, Yaz was sure she would have still been dazed. She felt his hand against her shoulder, squeezing gently to get her attention. It took a moment for her brain to re-engage, eyes blinking uselessly.

 

“Yaz? You alright? You’re proper burning up mate.”

“What? No, I’m fine. Honest. Just kinda spaced out for a moment, that’s all. Promise.”

“Who was that? Looked like you’d seen a ghost or something. Either that or-”

“You dare finish that sentence and I’ll have your neck.”

 

Yaz grumbled under her breath, shrugging the hand away and darting her hands into her trouser pockets. Her eyes briefly scanned the room for Jane Smith, but in the masses, saw nothing. There was something…odd about her. Something that she could not quite put a finger on. And it was bothering her greatly.

“That was, supposedly, our host. Doctor Jane Smith. Agency can’t quite get a read on her, so keep an eye out. Won’t be long before the auction gets under way. Once that’s done, I’m gonna try and siphon her off from the crowd, see what I can get. Tell your boys to continue work on the others, it could be any one of them hiding in plain sight.”

Ryan gave a nod in her direction, briefly fiddled with his shirt, before heading back off to the rest of the Agency flock. Yaz moved herself off towards one of the three buffet tables, barely registering where she was headed or what she was doing. She was intently fixated on Jane Smith, wracking her brains as to why. What was getting her attention so badly? She had admitted the woman was beautiful, but Yasmin Khan was more than capable of setting aside that and focusing on her job. It was something else. Something staring at her right in the…

 

“The face…”

 

She knew that face. That smile. That warm glow.

Yaz had seen her before. Twice. Fingers frantically left pockets as she held them against her ear, a sharp whisper leaving through gritted teeth.

 

“I need you to check CCTV at St Pancras station for the two days I was in London getting this suit. Platform four. Mid-afternoon, maybe two-ish. I can’t remember, but I need you to look for a blonde woman in a light blue-grey coat and cross match any facial recognition with that of Jane Smith. And I need you to do it now!”

“Request received. Data will be scanned. Might I ask, Agent Khan, what has got you so worked up?”

“We don’t have time for that, just do it. I’m praying I’m wrong but I think…I think I’ve seen our host before…and that could mean we have a very big problem.”

* * *

 

The room fell into a hush as the final item was bid upon. Yaz was sat in the front row, having being called over by Grace, and introduced to her husband Graham. Ryan was a few rows back, with the other Agents scattered around in both seats and standing. A considerable amount of money had been raised from the auction, not counting the on-door donations, and as the hammer went down for the final lot, the room erupted into applause. Their esteemed host, Jane, made her way up onto the stage, standing at the podium with a wide smile. Yaz’s suspicions had since been confirmed, that the woman she had encountered in London was indeed Jane, and it was now a waiting game as to who revealed their information first.

 

“As always, I just want to say, thank you for your incredible donations. Without this Gala, we would severely lack funding for the various children’s projects we have dotted around the country. I’m always humbled by your presence here, and I do so hope you enjoy the rest of the evening. Staff will be around shortly to collect your preferred method of payment, but for the rest of you, please make your way to the dance hall for the remainder of the evening.

 

Guests and patrons began to rise from their seat, but Yaz kept her eyes trained on the blonde. She watched her bounce off the stage, sliding through a side door into the main foyer. Glancing over her shoulder and giving a nod to Ryan, she stood up and made her way through the moving crowd towards the door. As the others filed through, she scanned the area for signs of Jane, watching the tips of coat tails disappear around a corner. With her mind on the task at hand, Yaz gave pursuit, stopping abruptly at a dead end. Almost. She had found herself in the direction of the toilets.

 

_‘I guess she’s not sneaking away then…’_

 

With little option, other than to turn around, Yaz went inside the toilets, almost freezing on the spot as she saw Jane patting water against her cheeks. The sound of the door closing alerted the other woman to her presence, and she was greeted with a gentle nod.

“Alright Yaz? Come to freshen up a little yourself? It’s a bit warm out there, glad I don’t wear much makeup, otherwise it’d be all over the place by now.”

At that comment, Yaz noticed that the blonde had recently fixed up her eyeliner, as well as adding a small amount of shadow to her eyelids. Her cheeks were indeed flushed, glowing even, and her hair more tussled than the last time she had seen it. She cautiously took more steps into the room, eyes now focusing on the ear cuff. The cuff itself was a collection of stars, with a small silver chain dangling from it, connecting to a gold and silver piercing in her lobe. It was distractingly beautiful. Jane shook her hands of water, turning to the paper towel dispenser and pulling a few out to dry off with. Whilst she was otherwise indisposed, Yaz moved over to one of the sinks and ran cold water.

 

_‘Play it cool. Do your job.’_

 

Cold hands made contact with her own burning cheeks, and she let out a reflective sigh at the touch.

“It is a bit warm, yeah. Not sure I’ll be up to much on the dance floor though, not really my thing.”

She swapped places with the host, taking some paper towels and turning back to see that the blonde’s face had scrunched up slightly.

“What, not dancing? Psh, I won’t hear any of that! Utter nonsense! I’ll take you myself if I have to, Miss Khan.”

 

The towels dropped from her hands, and Yaz had to make a speedy recovery in order to throw them away in the bin. She ran her fingers around the inside of her shirt collar, trying to free up space to breathe as the room grew tense.

“B-beg your pardon?”

Jane flashed her teeth in a wide smile, hands on her hips as she stood proud.

“Oh, just one of the rules of the events. Formalities _really_. Considering this is the first time I’ve seen you, it’s understandable that you aren’t aware of them. The host takes the first dance, with one of the event goers. It shows that I am on their level, but also makes them feel important. A lot of thought goes into choosing the partner, as it really is a show first and foremost. But…”

She paused, rocking back on her heels briefly.

“Maybe I can bend the rules. Just this once. I’m sure nobody will mind, although there may be some incredibly jealous stares. So, what’d’ya say? Can’t a lady take her new friend out for a spin?”

 

_‘Oh my god…’_

 

There was a faint crackle in her ear, followed by some very brief words from her superiors. It was her job to get as close to the targets as possible, and this was a prime opportunity not to be passed up. Unable to form any coherent words, Yaz simply nodded, soon feeling an arm around her own as she was forcibly dragged out of the bathroom and out towards the dance hall. Now in such close proximity to Jane, she took a moment to study her more. The freckles on her cheeks. The mole on the back of her neck. The woody, almost tea-like fragrance she wore. Everything wrapped up together was everything the young officer had hoped for. But she had to remain professional.

As the two of them came through the dance hall doors, music filling the air, the mindless chatter seemed to fall to a hush as Jane walked her through to the centre of the room. Yaz frantically looked around for Ryan, only to catch him with is eyebrows to the ceiling. She mentally cursed, watching as their positions changed. Jane directed one of her hands to rest against her hip, whilst she did the same in kind. Their fingers on their opposite hands intertwined together, pointing up as their feet set apart.

 

“Just follow my lead, okay? I’ve got you.”

 

_‘I’m going to die…’_

 

The music began to swell, volume increasing, filling the room and every corner of her brain that wasn’t filled with the sight of Jane. By their tenth step, the room began to fill with the rest of the guests taking up partners and joining them. It was incredibly formal, and somehow deeply intimate. Yaz was unsure where to look, eyes turning to the floor, before words caught her attention between swift and smooth movements.

 

“You’re a natural at this. Don’t know why you were so worried.”

“I…thanks…I guess.”

Yaz muttered her reply, earning an equally quiet laugh in return. The two women twirled together, but where others changed their partners, they remained joined at the hip.

 

“You’re not from around here…”

“And neither are you, Yaz.”

The music began to slow, their steps following.

 

“I…I know who you are…you can’t hide.”

“Oh? I could say the same to you, too. But, who do you _think_ I am?”

“We’ve met…before…in London…you were at the station.”

Yaz felt herself being twirled around again, fingers tightening against Jane’s hip for balance, earning a smile.

 

“Possible. Although, how do you know it was me? Could be any other blonde in this room.”

“Your coat. I-it’s…light blue…kind of grey. You smiled at me. And when you smiled at me earlier…I knew. It was the same smile.”

The world stopped spinning, but she did not. Yaz felt herself being dipped backwards, Jane pressed into her, looking down at her with the same smile. But her eyes…they shone under the warm orange glow of the room. Shone with something…

 

“Congratulations…Agent.”

 

Two things happened in such a fluid motion, that Yaz could not recall which happened first. As warm breath ghosted her ear, she felt herself tumble to the floor. The lights went out, as the sound of whirring and buzzing cut through the darkness. People began to scream and shout in panic, footsteps cutting through the cut-off music. She heard her fellow agents shouting out, and when the lights came back on, Yaz saw Ryan running over towards her.

 

“Yaz! What happened?!”

“Agent Khan, status report. What just happened over there? We’ve lost footage and audio recording capabilities.”

 

Head still swimming, she scrambled up onto her feet, using the arm of her friend for support. Eyes hurriedly took count of the people around her, noticing someone in particular was missing. Stamping her foot in frustration, left hand rose up to her ear piece and threw it into her blazer pocket in disgust.

 

“Ryan, get the area secured. It seems like our Doctor really was hiding in plain sight.”

“You can’t go after her on your own? What if something hap-”

“Like hell I can.”

 

In a flurry of arms, Yaz threw her blazer at Ryan and set off across the dance hall. Having only one way in and one way out was at least useful, but once she was in the foyer, it was impossible to know where on earth Jane would have run off to. If she had even run off at all. What if she had been taken? But then, how did she know she was an agent? Nothing made sense, and if anything, Yaz wanted answers more than she wanted to get the Doctor locked up for her crimes.

“Looking for me?”

A low, female voice rang out, coming from the top fo the grand staircase. There, stood a woman. Dressed in the same blue coat she recognised, hood obscuring her face. But Yaz could still see blonde locks poking out, and a dress shirt underneath the open front of the coat.

“Come get me.”

The chase began.

 

Yaz hurtled up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her, but the reports she had read had not prepared her for just how fast the Doctor was on her feet. She was like a greyhound. The only way that the young agent knew which direction she had gone in, was the sound of heavy boots and the flap of the coat echoing down the various hallways. She followed the blonde all the way through the Hall, through winding corridors and heavy doors, until she climbed higher and higher.

Rocketing through a safety door, cold night air bit hard against Yaz, almost knocking her off balance. She had made it to the roof, just about, barely able to catch a breath before her eyes caught sight of a shadow in the distance.

“OI! Stop!”

Much to her surprise, the Doctor did not move. And the two were stuck in a stand-off.

“You gonna take that hood off, or am I gonna have to take it off for you?”

She heard a laugh, setting her teeth on edge.

“I’d like to see you try. But for the sake of playing fair, I’ll save you the trouble.”

As the hood fell down, Yaz finally got a good look at who was underneath the shroud and mystery.

 

“Jane…”

“Hiya Yaz. Sorry to off and do that to you, you almost distracted me from what I came here to do.”

“Don’t…don’t call me Yaz…”

She took a step forward, and the Doctor took a step back, holding her hands up in front of her chest.

“Alright, easy. Naming privileges are revoked, I get that. Guess it’s just Agent and Doctor then, huh? Mmm, no, I don’t like the formalities, but it is what it is. Guess you wanna know what’s going on.”

Folding her arms over her chest and leaning out on one leg, Yaz nodded her head, face set in a harsh scowl as the Doctor stared back at her.

 

“See, Agent Khan, here’s the thing; I’ll tell you, but only on the condition that nobody else is listening in on this.”

“Hold on, where do you get off on making a deal like that?!”

 

Realising her poor choice of words, and hearing the Doctor chuckle at her expense, Yaz let out a harsh sigh. Her unfurled arms pulled her trouser pockets inside out, and she shifted her loose hair to one side to show off her ears.

 

“See? Nothing. Got nothing on me.”

“You’ve got your tie camera. Don’t think I didn’t notice that earlier.”

 

Grumbling, Yaz undid her tie and threw it on the ground, giving it a stamp with her right foot. There was a short crack, a shatter, and then silence again.

 

“Happy?”

“Very, thank you.”

 

In a turn of power, the Doctor took a few strides closer towards Yaz. She still kept her hands in front of her, and her gaze firm.

 

“Believe it or not, that’s totally up to you at this point, I’m actually trying to do some good here.”

“Bollocks!”

“Hey, language, Agent Khan. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t go running your mouth off like that. It’s nothing if not distracting. See? You’re doing it again! Distracting me. Ugh, anyway. I’m genuinely, honestly, trying to do good. These people here? There’s a reason I invited them. Well, half of them. See, one half are actually decent people. Nurses, community workers, generally upstanding citizens. The other half…well…not so nice. Sure they may be rich and wealthy, but they’re only here to keep up an image. They’re actually pretty horrible people. Drug dealers. Gang bosses. Sexist, misandrist, xenophobic, homophobic, you name it.”

 

Yaz quirked an eyebrow, body tensed in waiting, expecting a fight any second. Although, the more she listened, the more she could feel her opinion turning.

 

“Thing is, I take their money. Yeah. Which, on paper, is bad. I mean, I also take other things too. Quite a lot of things really. Jewellery, paintings, clothes, antiques…You name it and I’ve probably made off with it. But I don’t take them for myself. No, I don’t need any of that. Material possessions are pointless, fleeting things.”

“What do you do with them then?”

“Depends. Sometimes I give them back to the rightful owner, if it’s stolen. Guess you never heard about that vase being given back to the royal family in Japan. Or was it Norway. Anyway, side track. Point is, if it’s got a home, it goes back there. If not, well, then I sell it off to my contacts and give the money to those who need it. Kind of like Robin Hood, although a lot more technologically advanced.”

 

The Doctor’s hands moved, gesturing off to the sides with a shrug.

“Or, I just take down pretty nasty operations by cutting off their funding. Can’t do that very often though, it takes a lot of work for a one woman army. Still, I get help, here and there.”

 

Grinding her teeth together, Yaz took a moment to take in what the Doctor was telling her. For all she knew, it was a ruse. A very convincing one at that. Something to keep her distracted long enough for whatever she was planning to take place. On the other hand, it did sound oddly plausible. The case files said nothing about what happened to the items and money in question, as nothing had ever been found. However, a thought quickly occurred to the young officer; if she had the Doctor freely giving information, then she could help with something that had been on her mind since being given the case.

“I’m not gonna say I believe you, because why on Earth would I, but there is something that could maybe sway my opinion a little…”

Arms fell to the Doctor’s side as her head tilted.

“Oh? And what would that be?”

Yaz turned around on her heels, hand sneaking past the buttons of her shirt and inside, fingers catching on to a secret inside pocket near her chest. She tugged out a small piece of paper, returning to face the Doctor and holding it out in both hands.

“What in the world is this? You leave one of these wherever you go!”

On the paper, was the circular pattern. The Doctor briefly eyed it up, smiling wide.

 

“Aww, you kept the notes I left. I’m flattered. But to answer your question, that’s my signature. Well…it’s a language. It spells my name. Not gonna tell you how though, you’ll have to figure it out for yourself. Consider it a game for the next time we meet. I might just leave you a special note next time I’m around.”

Once again, with little time to react, Yaz found herself held in place by the Doctor. One arm was around her waist, whilst the other held her chin up. Her body froze, fight response melting away as she looked into hazel-green eyes and became lost in the warm smile offered to her.

 

“Have a nice evening, Yaz. Oh, and sorry, but no more chasing for tonight. Things to see, people to do, you know the drill. Or, do you? Next time you catch me, I might be feeling a _little_ bit generous.”

 

Cold stone greeted her back and head as the air was forced from her lungs. Vision clouded from tears, Yaz heard the sound of yelling and footsteps, barely watching as the Doctor jumped off the top of the roof and into the night. As her eyes rolled back, she saw Ryan looming over her, his words lost in haze, consciousness slipping away slowly.

 

The last thought on her mind, was the Doctor, and how she desperately wanted to track the woman down and work out what she meant about ‘next time’.

**Author's Note:**

> You should totally drop me a follow on either Twitter or Tumblr  
> @TheRainbowFox13 - twitter  
> the-rainbow-fox-13 - tumblr
> 
> Also welcome to talk about ideas and such for future works, feel free to say hi <3


End file.
